Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated
Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, or Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. for short and Doofenshmirtz Corporation, is a company owned by the Evil scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The company is used to build and purchase evil inventions, while at the same time used to store them. The building is also an apartment, included, it has elevators, and a revolving door. Doofenshmirtz usually spends most of his time there, thinking of evil inventions and writing songs to sing when needed. Buildings The Doofenshmirtz Evil Corporation has purchased many buildings that Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses for his evil schemes to take over the Tri-state Area. It is also where Heinz has been thwarted by Perry the Platypus, because Major Monogram and the O.W.C.A. has any building Doofenshmirtz has purchased on file. Main Building Located in the center of Danville, this large 45-story building ("Candace's Big Day") is the main and most seen building of Doofenshmirtz Inc., adding as both the main lab of Doofenshmirtz's plans, but also his apartment, which appears to also have a room for his daughter for when she stays with him. Doofenshmirtz bought this building while looking for places "in his budget" until his agent found him this one ("That Sinking Feeling"). It has a lab, in which his inventions are kept. There is something holding up the part of the building that is sticking out. Oddly, the building is shaped like Ferb. There is a window on the side, which has a "panoramic" view of the painful happenings of the Tri-State Area, including a chiropractor's office and a tax building. Also, another thing that can be seen is the statue of Rutherford B. Hayes, the President with the "best facial hair", that stands in the town square. The "evil jingle" set up for this building is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!", and sometimes afterwards, "...after hours" ("Traffic Cam Caper" and "That Sinking Feeling") or "is carpeted" ("The Chronicles of Meap"). The jingle is sung by Bowling for Soup, and is also Doofenshmirtz's ringtone. First Seen: Rollercoaster Abandoned Self Storage Located at the edge of town, this abandoned self storage building was either bought by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation, but most likely just taken since it was already abandoned. It has been used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. One example is when it was used to throw a 16th birthday party for his daughter, Vanessa. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!". First Seen: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory Located somewhere in mid-Danville, the old vacuum cleaner factory closed down not too long ago. Major Monogram informed Agent P that Doofenshmirtz was located there. The roof once held a very large, working vacuum cleaner. The vacuum towered on the top of the building. It was destroyed when Perry the Platypus turned it on, making it roll forward and suck up Phineas and Ferb's submarine with it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). It was used only once, to conceal the invention "Make Up Your Mind-inator", a device Doofenshmirtz said will "Destroy anyone who can't make up their mind". Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory!" Strangely, the first floor is occupied by Jeremy's uncle's Sandwich Shop. First Seen: Journey to the Center of Candace Island Hideout When Doofenshmirtz "disappeared," this is the island satellite images found at the exact coordinates he disappeared. It originally belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon, who was captured. Before that, he told him to fulfill his dream "to set fire to the sun." Doofensmirtz then told him, "Dude, you really have to let that one go. It's a ball of fire, it doesn't make any sense." He was then told just to destroy his lair. Agent P took the device Doofenshmirtz was trying to use to destroy the lair and put it on his ship. The island has so far been abandoned again. Its "evil jingles" are "Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island!" and "Doofenshmirtz Mentor's Hideout!" First Seen: One Good Scare Ought to Do It! .]] Evil Annex Building-K This abandoned annex building was bought and used once by Doofenshmirtz Inc. to house all of the bricks Dr. Doofenshmirtz had stolen from the Tri-State Area. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex!" so he could build "The Great Wall of the Tri-State Area". Since it is identical to the Self Storage Building save for the sign, Doofenshmirtz may have replaced the sign. First Seen: Toy to the World Robot Building A secondary office set up by Doofenshmirtz Inc. Possesses the ability to convert into robotic form to rampage through the streets of Danville, quickly ground to a halt thanks to Agent P's quick hot-wiring. Unlike other buildings, The evil jingle remained the typical "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" First Seen: Flop Starz Suburban House Located on Maple Drive, in Danville, 3 doors down from the Flynn-Fletcher house, this House in the Suburbs was bought by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz's house. It has a hammock in the backyard, and also a bad neighbor named "Phil" whose leaves are always falling on the yard, angering Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The house also has Plexiglas windows and Doofenshmirtz paid for it with his divorce money. But since he said "life in the suburbs" wasn't for him, he had abandoned it and has since been unoccupied. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs!" First Seen: Put That Putter Away Other Places *'Doofenshmirtz Blimp': Like a floating Main Building, the Doofenshmirtz Blimp is used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for many of his inventions. It is one of the most used "other" locations Doofenshmirtz uses. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible!" and also the main building's. :First Seen: The Fast and the Phineas *'Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater': Like a movie theater, the Doofenshmirtz Cinema is used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for displaying his nemesis, Perry the Platypus on how to get rid of platypuses. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater!". :First Seen: Greece Lightning *'Doofenshmirtz Balloon Pad': Seen once, this was used by Doofenshmirtz to use his "Ugly-inator Ray" to turn everybody ugly. After Perry had a hold of the "Ugly-inator Ray", he turned Doofenshmirtz's balloon from "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." to "I Love Goodness" and it's flat-screen TV and recliner had been turned into a small TV and a plastic chair. It had no "evil jingle". :First Seen: The Best Lazy Day Ever *'Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Cake Factory': Used by Doofenshmirtz to house his device in "Raging Bully". It may be close to the ocean, for Agent P used his whale-whistle to summon a sperm whale into the wall, and it only took a few seconds. It had no "evil jingle". :First Seen: Raging Bully *'Doofenshmirtz Mountain Top Castle Laboratory': This castle was used by Doofenshmirtz to house his "Shrinkspheria". It is located in the northern top of the world, somewhere miles off the coast of Canada. It has no "evil jingle". :First Seen: Mom's Birthday *'Woodland House': This woodland house was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to have a date with a woman he met online. It's located in the same woods as Phineas and Ferb's grandparents live. It had no "evil jingle", but the doorbell rings the main building's one. :First Seen: Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *'Lake Winimahatikihaha Water Fortress': A water fortress on this oddly-named lake in Danville, it was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz once to have his army of termites eat all the wood in the tristate area. It is like a dome, set up inside like a normal Doofenshmirtz Inc. building, and it's "evil jingle" is the same as the main building. :First Seen: The Magnificent Few *'Doofania:' A country founded by Doofenshmirtz to be better then his brother, Roger. The country was built on an inner tube in the bay of Danville. It didn't have an evil jingle, but did have a national anthem. The country was popped after an accident when a fisherman saw a rainbow and hit the tube with his hook.The rainbow was created by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. :First Seen: Hail Doofania! *'Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst:' The bratwurst cart that Heinz owned as a teenager. He was treated terribly there, so later on he built The Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-Inator. Its "jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst!" although it is not said seriously. :First seen: Backyard Aquarium *'Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding Inc.:' While this was not an actual company, Heinz Doofenshmirtz mentioned it to Perry the Platypus when he was going to make termites eat the wood off all the buildings in the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz then said he would make aluminum in this company to take the place of wood. Its short-lived "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding!". :First seen: The Magnificent Few *'Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus:' This is the vehicle that Doofenshmirtz used to transport his "Be Gone-inator". It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus!". First seen: Just Passing Through *'Doofenshmirtz Rocket Powered Jet Skiff:' This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used to transport his Anti Romance Rocket untill it fell off. It's "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Rocket Powered Jet Skiff!". First seen: What Do It Do *'Doofenshmirtz Evil Airplane: '''This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used, when he planned to drop Eulg over the Tri-State Area adult diaper factory. It's has no "evil jingle". First seen: I Was a Middle Aged Robot *'Doofenshmirtz Evil Hot Air Balloon: 'This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used to transport his Ball gown-inator. It had no "evil jingle". First seen: Gaming The System *'Doofenshmirtz Evil Hover Pad: 'This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used when he plotted to insult the whales. It was also seen when he flew over the world shrinking monuments for his train set. It had no "evil jingle". First Seen: Perry Lays an Egg *'Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle: '''As Candace dreamt about this place, it wasn't actually real, but was the head of operations for the Doofenshmirtz in Candace's dream. It's evil jingle was "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!". First Seen: Wizard of Odd Known Employees *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Owner/manager) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Errand runner) *Norm (Giant robot assistant) *Nancy (Maid) (fired) *Chorus girls *Jingle-singing men Background Information *The logo on the side of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building uses the "Playbill" font. *Is over 56.8 feet tall ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *His property is only a block from the ocean. *Even though Doofenshmirtz owns the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building,he has been seen to let there be vacancy. (At the Car Wash) *Doofenshmirtz currently lives at the 45th floor. *In a future episode, Jeremy's long-lost cousin (Tina Fey) will try to buy Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Tweet from Dan Povenmire References Category:Companies Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Locations